Believe in Stars
Believe in Stars, was released by Sirius on April 27th, 2016. This song is part of the STAR T project of Battle Girl High School. Characters Sirius consists of 5 characters; Lead Singer: Kusunoki Asuha Singer: Himukai Yuri Singer: Asahina Kokomi Singer: Wakaba Subaru Singer: Narumi Haruka Track Listing 01. Believe in Stars 02. Believe in Stars -Off Vocal- 03. Believe in Stars (Kusunoki Asuha ver.) 04. Believe in Stars (Himukai Yuri ver.) 05. Believe in Stars (Asahina Kokomi ver.) 06. Believe in Stars (Wakaba Subaru ver.) 07. Believe in Stars (Narumi Haruka ver.) Videos PV By Colopl = Audio Solo Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Doushite iienai yo Tonari de warau kimi o mitara Honto wa uchi aketai Mune no oku no himitsu no Memory Sotto soba ni iru Ima ga naniyori taisetsu nano Zutto ne kangaeteru Soredemo kimi ni wa tsutaetai Kororo ga Dan Dan Sawagu no Mirai wa jibun no te de Tsukami tai dakara ima Yuki dashite karaderu yo Shining Stage donna toki mo Chiisana hikari darenai mo Secret Shining Stars itsumademo Watashi no tatta hitotsu no "negai" da yo Itsumo Timing Sagashiteru wake janaikeredo Nazeka Chuucho shiteru Bureeki ga kakatsute shimau no Soredemo DonDon Toketeku Yasashii sono hitomi de Sukoshi zutsu akasete Nee, Kakushiteta Memory Shining Day kimidakenai Uketomete hoshiikara Secret Shining Stars kowakunai Sunagatsuta Omoi ga Aru to Shinjiteru... Darenimo ienai mama Nomikonda sono kotoba Itshika tojikome tetakedo Imanara...! Shining Stage don'na toki mo Chiisana hikari Darenimo Secret Shining Stars itsumade mo... Watashi no tatta hitotsu Negaida yo! |-| Kanji= どうして言いえないよ　 隣で笑う君をみたら ほんとは打ち明けたい　 胸の奥の秘密のメモリー そっと傍にいる　 今が何より大切なの ずっとね考えてる　 それでも君には伝えたい こころが　 だんだん　 騒ぐの　 未来は自分の手で 掴みたいだから今　 勇気出してからでるよ Shining Stage どんな時も 小さな光誰にも Secret Shining stars いつまでも 私のたったひとつの「ねがい」だよ いつも タイミング 探してるわけじゃないけれど 何故か 躊躇してる? ブレーキがかかつてしまうの それでも どんどん 溶けてく 優しい その瞳で 少しずつ開かせて ねえ 隠してたMemory Shining Day 君だけに 受け止めて欲しいからSecret Shining Stars こわくない 緊がつた 思いが あると 信じてる... 誰にも言えないまま 飲み込んだその言葉 いつしか閉じ込めてたけど 今なら..! Shining Stage どんな時も 小さな光 誰にもSecret Shining Stars いつまでも... 私の たったひとつ 願いだよ! |-| English= There is something I can never say When seeing you smile right by me I really want to confess But deep in my heart is my secret memory Quietly by your side now Is the most important thing to me For a while, I've been thinking How much I've wanted to tell you My heart Slowly Erupts My hands Want to grab the future now So now my courage can come out Shining stage at anytime Everyone has s small sparkling secret Shining stars shining forever Is my one and only "wish" Always Timing I'm not looking, but Why, are you hesitating? As the breaks get stuck But even so Always Melting In those gentle eyes Opening little by little Hey, our hidden memory Shining day only for you Because I want to tell you my secret Shining stars I'm not scared I believe That there is The feeling Of tension Leaving it unspeakable to anyone The word that got swallowed Although I was confining it somehow Now...! Shining stage at anytime Small light Everyone's secret Shining stars forever... It's my one and only Wish!